


Could We Fix You If You Broke?

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode s02e10 Reunion, Gen, Possible hints of Angel/Cordelia Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia can't believe the way Angel is (not) looking at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> The title was taken from lyrics from the song "Speechless" by Lady Gaga.

Angel barely reacts as his friends express their concerns about his recent behavior. Cordelia can't stand how he looks at them as if they're pieces of furniture.

Cordy almost cries as she pleads with him. “You have to change the way you’ve been doing things. Don’t you see where this is taking you?”

Before Darla's return, Angel reacted strongly to Cordelia. Now, he glances at her with only the smallest indication of emotion.

Wes, Gunn, and Cordelia can’t make Angel understand. Once he announces that they're all fired, silence fills the hotel and Angel’s footsteps echo on the tile floor.


End file.
